Insomnia: mild, torturous, and rewarding
by cassy1994
Summary: Insomnia tortured the greaser as he lived and breathed in NYC, but king of Brooklyn has a solution. Slash.


Insomnia: mild, torturous, and rewarding.

Summary: Insomnia tortured the greaser as he lived and breathed in NYC, but king of Brooklyn has a solution. Slash.

A/N: I don't know how they are in the same time period but they are because I say they are. Boy on boy. Don't like, then you have been warned. Flame if you must, but keep in mind you were warned.

_

I lay awake in the Brooklyn lodge. I was well aware of the other boys sleeping around me. But insomnia had me gripped firmly in it's clutches and I knew I wasn't about to escape. I slipped out of the bed, figured a walk might be able to chase the insomnia away.

Far off in the distance I heard a train whistle, closer in the room though I heard footsteps. I didn't care whose they were, I was heading outside. I was gonna smoke a cigarette, maybe walk down the dock.

I slipped outside as the bells in the grandfather clock in the lobby of the newsboy lodge tolled two in the morning. I heard the someone who was following me whisper to not slam the door they were going outside too. I held it open for them to catch.

I sat on the steps on the lodging house. The newsie sat next to me and I saw that it had been Spot Conlon, leader of all of Brooklyn, the most respected and feared newsie in all of New York.

I felt myself tense up. I knew how I was, and since I had first met him I knew he was not the same. That hadn't stopped me from finding him downright attractive. That hadn't stopped me from wanting, no desiring him. I knew I was gay and I despised it because I knew with every fiber of my being I was never going to be accepted in society if anyone found out.

So, I played like I hated the world. I earned a reputation for being tough, cold and mean. Fine by me, so long as no one knew my secret.

I took another drag on my cigarette. Spot said quietly "So, you couldn't sleep either?"

I smirked, "Yeah, figured after my cigarette I'll go for a walk, see if that tires me out."

He nodded, "I know something that would tire you out faster."

So did I, but I wasn't about to look for a whore-house and I'm pretty certain Spot wouldn't be of much assistance. I realized he was still waiting for some sort of reply, so I nodded.

I got up and dropped my cigarette before stubbing it out. Spot stood as well, "Mind if I join you."

Some how it sounded more like a statement then a question, I shrugged. We walked in silence on the dock. We go to the end and leaned over the railing. Watching the black waters below, I felt Spot's eyes on me.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He was turned towards me, not even remotely interested in the water. I felt a tingling in my stomach as my abdomen tightened and then relaxed.

I looked back at the water, before turning to him. He had a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite place. It was turning me on like you wouldn't believe, though. We kept eye contact as he stepped closer to me until our bodies were less than an inch apart.

My breath became ragged as he put his hand on my waist and slid it under the shirt. He put his other hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him. I tangled my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer until our lips met. I wrapped my other arm around his thin, muscular frame. I parted my lips, and brushed my tongue across his lips, there was no hesitation as he parted his lips to let my tongue explore his mouth.

Our hands started exploring each others bodies, seeking out the areas of euphoria. He pulled my shirt up and off breaking the kiss, I simply moved my lips to his neck biting and leaving marks where his shirt would allow. I decided his shirt was a hindrance so I discarded that from his body.

We were stepping closer together, our growing erections brushing against each other roughly. He reclaimed my lips, and placed a hand on the small of my back and on the back of my neck. He then gently laid me down never breaking the kiss. I moved my hands to his pants and started unbuckling them. He did the same, then he slipped his hand into my trousers and gripped me firmly in his clutches.

I let a moan escape my lips, it was followed by him breaking the kiss and starting to kiss and bite my neck. He slowly slid my trousers off, and then he slid his own off and straddled me. I met his eyes.

"How far?" His voice was low and sexy.

"Go big, or go home." I responded, he smirked.

He kissed me again and kept our erections constantly brushing, I felt each of us getting harder and firmer. We finally discarded ourselves of our final piece of clothing and lay on the dock bare. After a few more kisses, he moved down and took me in his mouth. He sucked a few times and pulled off, the he put his fingers to my mouth, I took them in no question as he started to prepare me at my entrance.

He pulled his fingers out and place one in my entrance. I moaned in pleasure as he slowly slid it in. He added the second finger and slowly a third. He pulled out, and positioned himself so that the tip of his erection was at my entrance. He met my eyes, I nodded and he started sliding in. I bucked, uncomfortable with how slow he was going.

"Faster," He smiled roguishly and complied.

I sunk my nails into his back as he went deeper and left scratch marks on his back. They would be visible if he went swimming tomorrow, or later today I guess. He went deeper, and hit my sweet spot. I gasped, and then moaned, he realized he had hit my sweet spot and hit it again. He grabbed my erection and started tugging and pulling on it.

"Spot! I'm going to..." He stopped tugging and pulling, and I came into his hand. As I finished I felt his release his seed into me.

He pulled out, and collapsed next to me, exhausted and spent.

We had caught our breath. He started to pull his clothes back on. I reached for mine and put them back on as well.

"Wanna make this a regula' thing, Winston?" He asked me.

"No emotional attachment, just two guys blowing off steam and puttin' insomnia to a good use, sure, why not." I said, though I could think of several reasons as to why not.

He nodded and left. I grabbed a cigarette and lit up. Things were sure different in New York than they were in Tulsa. As much as I liked being a greaser and all, Brooklyn had something better. A secretly gay king.

_

So, this is what happens when you get plot ideas that don't really connect: Insomnia, Dallas from the outsiders, Spot from the newsies, and enough guyxguy fanfiction to make your head spin. I do not own copy rights to outsiders or Newsies. 


End file.
